


30 days 30 songs

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: In which Keito and Eichi fight and then kiss and then cry and then laugh - I honestly can't write summaries, I'm sorry.





	1. #1.  BOYS LIKE GIRLS - The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So.   
> Nomi is making a cute challenge which consist of writing a drabble for a song for 30 days and I told her "make me a playlist", and she did.  
> Yeah it's just the umpteenth excuse to write Keichi, nothing more.

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we’ll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

#1. BOYS LIKE GIRLS - The Great Escape

It’s the first brush of lips that makes the world turn black, cuts any kind of living being out of that small portion of ground they are standing on - pale, slender hands clinging desperately to the only familiar body Eichi wants to recognise the existence of, holding on to the scent of incense and wood that played the trick when he was a child, that made him feel safe, feel at home. There’s nothing but silence around them, standing on the top of the hospital while he cries all his tears, while he muffles a scream against the wet shirt he is grasping his fingers around, gentle hands rubbing on his back, whispering words of love against his forehead - isn’t it fun, when he’s the tallest between them, when he is supposed to be the ruler of his empire and not a wrecked body ready to depart any time. The night is kind, covering his pathetic sobs with a thick blanket while stars shine over their head and around the street, red lights which turn on and off, on and off, at the same rhythm as his heart pounds on his head.   
It’s another brush, the link to a world that feels unreal under his fingers, under his feet. Keito is the brightest light, in that sea of black he sees before his eyelids, the only handhold he has when the ground shakes too much, and he feels lost - and in the moment their lips meet, pecks like a gentle Spring breeze, Eichi find the strength to think that he doesn’t care about the unknown, as long as Keito is by his side.


	2. EXO - Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s in the dim light of the Student Council room that hands fly, wander like lost travellers in an endless stretch of sand, looking for water, looking for fresh air to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exo exo... exo exo...

_Give and take a bit more with me, I’ll always be confident,  
I want to bring this fresh pain on myself everyday  
Oh, I can’t stop now,  
I know you are the same,  
You don’t want to let me go (right?)_

EXO - Playboy

It’s in the dim light of the Student Council room that hands fly, wander like lost travellers in an endless stretch of sand, looking for water, looking for fresh air to breathe. It’s in the dim light of the Student Council room, when the Sun is dying somewhere behind the mountains, that they taste their lips for the first time, blood rushing on their veins, hearts screaming to get out off their chest, spread red everywhere and extinguish the excitement driving their bodies, pumping fear and instinct. Eichi loves the feeling of pain invading his lungs, when Keito kisses him without restraint, biting his lips, stealing his breath away. It’s a pleasure he’s not willing to give in anytime soon, now that he knows what it means to feel alive. He grasps his fingers around Keito’s arms, deepening his nails on the fabric, hoping to exchange that little pain, his head, his heart pounding mercilessly. Because he’s being held captive and no, oh no, he is not going to let him go anytime soon, he is not going to give him the chance to step back and leave him alone again and find something better, someone better.


End file.
